mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Zenki
Ever Glory Publishing | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1992 | last = 1996 | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} Media Blasters | network = TV Tokyo | network_other = China Television, Super TV TVB Jade ABS-CBN (1997), Hero TV, Studio 23 Etc...TV Chilevisión | first = 9 January 1995 | last = 25 December 1995 | episodes = 51 }} is a Japanese manga series written by Kikuhide Tani and illustrated by Yoshihiro Kuroiwa. It was serealized in the Shueisha publication, Monthly Shōnen Jump from 1992 to 1996. Zenki was adapted into a fifty-one episode anime television series in 1995 by Studio Deen and also spawned five video games. Enoki Films handles the English language version of the anime. Synopsis Enno Ozuno, Master of the Enno temple used the demon guardian spirit Zenki to defeat the demon goddess Karuma. After defeating Karuma, he later sealed Zenki away in a pillar until needed again. Centuries later, his descendant, a school girl named Chiaki Enno (役 小明, Enno Chiaki, or Cherry Night in some dubs) is able to free Zenki, although the demon currently has the form of a brattish demon child. To transform this extremely defiant demon into the form that made him useful by her ancestor, she uses a bracelet that appeared on her wrist when servants of Karuma broke the seal that imprisoned a seed of Karuma. Zenki appears because the seeds of Karuma (which look like eyeballs) start appearing and turning people into monsters and Zenki needed again to eradicate this menace. Main Villains in Zenki *Anju (2-17) - She is one of the minion of Karuma. She was originally human but Karuma brainwashed her. Karuma put the seed of darkness in the forehead of Anju to make her a monster. When the monster Anju became stronger, Zenki had no choice but to do a Ludora and Anju was killed. *Gulen (2-21, 22-24) - He is one of the minions of Karuma. He was a battle with Zenki and when he almost defeated Zenki, Goula use his magic at the same time Zenki used the Axe of Diva to kill Gulen. Gulen was resurrected by Karuma to reveal the betrayal of Goula. In the final battle between him and Zenki, he finally killed Gulen again. *Goula (2-23) - He is one of the minions of Karuma. He had a plan to betray Karuma and when Gulen revealed it Karuma killed him for being a traitor. *Karuma (2-25, 27) - She was the queen of darkness that wanted to dominate the earth with the seed of darkness. Zenki defeated her once, but Karuma returned into a monster form and finally Zenki killed her with the Axe of Diva. *Hirumaki (35-41) - He is the partner of Inugami. Hirumaki is actually a minion of Kagetora to spy on Inugami. When the other half of Hirumaki's body was destroyed by Inugami, Kagetora give him a Karuma seed to turn him into a monster. Zenki had a battle with him and Zenki killed him. *Kabura (39-42) - He is one of the minion of Kagetora. He was in battle against Zenki. He was almost defeated by Zenki when Inugami arrived and killed him. *Nagi (39-44) - She is one of the minion of Kagetora. She use the Karuma seed to turn her into a monster. She was defeated by Zenki. Kagetora got mad at her and killed her. *Kagetora (38-49) - He is the King of the world of death. He revive the Grand Lord of the world of death. Then finally the Grand Lord killed him. *Inugami (27-51) - He is the son of En-gai, a prince of the world of death. He is originally a human but En-gai adapted him and raise him like a son without knowing that he has a human mother. When his mother died, he used the 3 Karuma seeds to turn him into a monster. When he almost defeated, he went to the other world to ask help to his mother and he came back to help Zenki to defeat the Grand Lord. He live peaceful at the end of the series. *Kokutei (27-51) - He is a wolf. A pet of Inugami and became a Grand Lord in the final episodes. He was defeated by Zenki, Goki, Chiaki and Inugami. He turn back into a wolf at the end of the series. ZENKI Zenki appears to be a child who transforms into his true and powerful demon form. In the early episodes, Chiaki needed to use the bracelet to transform Zenki into his true form. In the final episode, however, Zenki's anger allows him to transform into his true self. With the help of the bracelet and Goki, another powerful demon spirit, Chiaki is able to transform Zenki into a super powerful demon spirit. The bracelet, however, is no longer necessary when Chiaki attains all of her full powers in the final episode of Zenki. Zenki likes to eat the seeds of Karuma because for him, they are delicious. ZENKI Manga 12 vols. Monthly shōnen jump Reedition: 7 vols ZENKI OVA 1997. 30 minutes ZENKI video games *Snes: 3 games *Gamegear: 1 game *Pc engine: 1 game External links *Official site Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Manga of 1992 Category:Media Blasters titles Category:Central Park Media es:Zenki ja:鬼神童子ZENKI pt:Zenki tl:Zenki zh:鬼神童子ZENKI